Snape im Märchenland
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Severus Snape will Urlaub im rumänischen Wald machen.Stattdessen landet er im Märchenland.OneShot abgeschlossen angedeuteter Slash


**Snape im Märchenland**

Ferien, endlich Ferien! Prof. Severus Snape war froh dem Trubel in Hogwarts zu entfliehen.

Er hatte sich schon lange auf ein paar ruhige Tage gefreut.

Er war nicht ins sonnige Paradies entflohen, nein so etwas war nichts für den strengen Zaubertrankmeister.

Stattdessen war er nun allein im rumänischen Wald unterwegs.

Ja, das war eher nach seinem Geschmack.

Er atmete einmal tief die Waldluft ein und ging los. Die Gegend um ihn herum war jedoch merkwürdig fremd.

Er war vor drei Jahren schon einmal im rumänischen Wald spazieren gegangen, aber so war er ihm nicht in Erinnerung geblieben.

Es war nicht so düster, überall brach das Licht durch die Wipfel. Und es sangen Vöglein ringsumher. Alles war friedlich und … märchenhaft.

Severus achtete nicht auf den schmalen Waldpfad, auf dem er seine Schritte lenkte.

Die Gegend war für seinen Geschmack zu friedlich, ihm war das unheimlich.

Ein paar Schritte weiter, war es dann geschehen.

Severus stolperte über irgendetwas und legte sich der Länge nach auf die Nase.

Fluchend stand er auf und schlug sich den Dreck von seinen Kleidern.

„Verdammt was war das denn?" suchend sah sich Severus um.

„Was ist das denn?" Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm lag ein Sarg! Aber nicht irgendeiner, nein er war aus Glas und darin lag ein wunderschönes, junges Mädchen.

„So, eine Schweinerei! Wer lässt denn hier die tote Braut einfach so herumliegen!"

Severus sah sich suchend um, konnte aber niemand weiteres entdecken.

„Alles muss man selber machen!"

Er schnappte sich einen Spaten, der an einer Tanne lehnte und fing an zu graben.

Nach kurzer Zeit war die Sache erledigt.

Severus rieb sich die Hände und betrachtete sein Werk.

„So, jetzt fällt keiner mehr."

Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und ging weiter seines Wegs.

Kurze Zeit später sah er ein paar merkwürdige Gesellen verwirrt durch den Wald rennen.

„Was sind das denn, Kinder? Hm, sieht mir nicht danach aus."

Er schnappte sich einen dieser kleinen Kerle, der gerade an ihm vorbei rannte, und hielt ihn fest.

„Was lauft ihr denn so aufgewühlt umher?"

„Bitte? Oh, es ist furchtbar. Wir haben unser Schneewittchen verloren."  
"Äh, ein Schneewittchen? Was ist das?" Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie ist eine Prinzessin, wunderschön. Mit Haut wie Schnee, Lippen wie Blut und Haare so schwarz wie Ebenholz.", schwärmte der Zwerg.

Oh oh! „Äh, so ne Braut im Glaskasten?" fragte Snape leise.

„Ja, ja, ja! Wunderbar habt ihr sie gesehen Sir?" Der Zwerg hüpfte aufgeregt herum.

Severus schluckte.

„Öhm, neeeeee. Leider nicht!" Severus rückte an seinem Kragen, irgendwie war der plötzlich ziemlich eng.

Der Zwerg lief enttäuscht zu den anderen und kurz darauf eilten sie wieder suchend durch den Wald.

„Seltsame Gesellen….irgendwie erinnern sie mich an Dumbledor. Warum nur?"

Seufzend ging er weiter.

Er betrat eine Lichtung. Ein kleines Mädchen saß auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese und pflückte einen Strauß Blumen.

Severus trat näher. „Guten Tag mein liebes Kind. Was tust Du da?"

„Ich bin Rotkäppchen und bin auf dem Weg zu meiner Großmutter und bring ihr etwas Kuchen und Wein." Antwortete das Mädchen freundlich.

Severus sah auf den Weidenkorb neben dem Mädchen. Sein Magen knurrte, er merkte erst jetzt welch großen Hunger er hatte.

Rotkäppchen hat es auch gehört.

„ Oh Sir, setzen sie sich doch bitte. Es reicht für mehr als einen."

Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm auf einem überwucherten, umgestürzten Baum Platz und Rotkäppchen brachte ihm Kuchen und Wein. Severus verputzte alles und bedankte sich bei Rotkäppchen.

„Danke mein Kind. Wenn ich etwas für Dich tun kann, sag es bitte!" _Was soll so ein kleines Mädchen auch schon groß verlangen.´_

„Oh Danke Sir! Ich wüsste schon etwas. Im Walde treibt ein böser Wolf sein Unwesen. Wenn Du ihn töten könntest?" fragte Rotkäppchen scheinheilig.

_Mist, das war doch geplant von der Göre.´_

„Äh, ja sicher! Aber gehen wir doch erst zu Deiner Großmutter, damit Du sicher ankommst."  
_Unterwegs fällt mir vielleicht was ein.´_

So machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Sie kamen an einem kleinen Waldhaus an.

Rotkäppchen klopfte. Von drinnen antwortete eine krächzende Stimme.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es Großmutter, Dein Rotkäppchen. Ich bring Dir Kuchen und Wein."

„Kommt nur herein."

Sie öffneten die Türe und traten ein.  
"Großmutter ich hab den Jäger mitgebracht!"

Severus erschrak. „Den wa…?"

Dann sah er ins Bett. Schallend fing er an zu lachen.

„Lupin? Was machst Du denn hier? Verbringst Du so Deine Ferien?"

Remus Lupin, welcher als Wolf im Bett der Großmutter lag, lief rot an.

„Nein Severus. Seit Du so liebenswürdig warst, mein Geheimnis in Hogwarts herum zu erzählen, war das der einzige Job den ich noch bekommen konnte."

**(Einwurf von AngelCindy: Ich will nicht immer der böse Wolf sein! ggg)**

Severus schüttelte sich vor lachen und wollte dann das Haus verlassen.

„Halt warte Onkel, was ist nu mit dem Wolf?"

„Kraul ihm hinterm Ohr, dann gibt er Ruhe!"

Severus musste hier raus. Er konnte seinen Lachkrampf kaum unterdrücken.

Draußen entfernte er sich zügig. Vor lauter Lachen liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle stand er vor einem Häuschen ganz aus Lebkuchen.

Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

„ Iss nur mein Junge. Hi hi hi!"

Severus stockte. „Ne danke! Bin noch voll vom Kuchen."

Beim davon eilen, sah er einen Käfig, in dem ein Junge saß.

„Seltsame Leute hier. Halten Kinder als Haustiere, wie unsereins Ratten."

Er zuckte nochmals mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

Er hielt erst wieder an einem Brunnen. Gerade hatte er sich Wasser hinausgeschöpft, als ihn ein hässlicher Frosch aus dem Eimer anstarrte.

„Igitt, ist hier denn nichts genießbar?"

Severus spuckte das Wasser im hohen Bogen aus.

„Küss mich, ich bin ein verzauberter Prinz!" quakte der Frosch.

„Schön, und was soll ich mit einem Prinzen?"

„Ey, Snape alter Junge. Nun sei mal nicht so und küss mich. Mir macht das genauso wenig Spaß wie Dir! Das kannst Du mir glauben. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seine alte Gestalt!"

Severus sah den Frosch überrascht an.

„Äh, kenn wir uns?"

„Öhm, ja. Aber jetzt lach nicht. Ich hab so ne geile Ische getroffen und… na ja…. Sie war jung und hübsch. Man, wer erwartet, dass ich da widerstehe? Aber sie war nur verzaubert. In Wirklichkeit war es ne fiese alte Hexe. Als ich das gemerkt habe, wollt ich abhauen. Da hat sie mich in einen Frosch verwandelt."

„Das ist ja ne tragische Geschichte! Erklärt aber immer noch nicht wer Du bist!"

„Sihhienm Blhhk!" kam es leise vom Frosch.

„Was nuschelst du?" fragte Severus nach.

„SIRIUS BLACK!" fluchte der Frosch.

„ghnnnnn hi hi hi hmpffffhichichi!" Severus versuchte krampfhaft sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das waren herrliche Ferien. Er kicherte weiter.

„Lach nicht! Hilf mir lieber", flehte der Frosch Sirius.

„Nö, warum sollte ich? Mir gefällst Du so besser!"

Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging weiter seines Weges.

„Snape, Du olle Fledermaus. Küss mich oder wirf mich von mir aus gegen die Wand. Das soll auch helfen, habe ich gehört. Aber bitte tu etwas."

Doch Severus schmunzelte und ging weiter, als hätte er nichts gehört.

Erst vor einem imposanten Schloss hielt er an. Seltsam, warum war hier denn eine Dornenhecke gezogen worden?

„Na den Gärtner würde ich feuern!"

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Inflamare!" Die Hecke brannte weg.

Severus betrat das Schloss.

„Igitt, die sollten mal wieder ordentlich putzen!"

Alles war voller Spinnweben und der Staub lag Zentimeter dick.

Severus bahnte sich einen Weg hindurch. Vor einem Diwan machte er halt.

Lag da nicht eine junge Frau? Er konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen, sie war voller Spinnweben. Sie schien zu schlafen. Severus wusste nicht warum, aber etwas schien ihn wie magisch anzuziehen.

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie. Sofort schlug sie die Augen auf und begann zu sprechen.

„Oh Severus, wie habe ich auf Dich gewartet!" hauchte sie.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ein Schrei durchzog die Stille. Severus Schrei.

„Lockhart?" Erschrocken wich er zurück.

„Ja liebster! Ich bin es, mein Prinz!"

So schnell wie Severus flüchtete, kam Lockhart alias Dornröschen in seinem rosa Seidenkleid nicht hinterher.

Als er/sie das Schlossportal erreichte, war nur noch eine Staubwolke in weiter Ferne zu erkennen.

„Oh Gott, das ging gerade noch mal gut!"

Severus lehnte völlig außer Atem an einem Baum, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen.

Der Schreck saß noch zu tief in seinen Knochen.

„Manno, jetzt muss ich duschen gehen. Immer auf mich!"

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Du so faul bist? Aber wenn es Dich beruhig, kann ich ja mit Dir duschen Liebling!"

Severus irritierten die Stimmen, irgendwie kannte er diese.

Er blickte in die Richtung aus der diese kamen. Er sah zwei Tore, eins in golden und eins in schwarz gehalten.

Vor beiden Toren standen jeweils ein …. Mädchen?

Aber die Stimmen waren eindeutig männlich. Aber Männer in Frauenkleidern?

Eigentlich sollte ihn hier nichts mehr wundern. Erst Lupin im Nachthemd mit Schlafhaube, dann Lockhart im rosa Prinzessinenkleid.

Er besah sich das erste Mädel genauer. Es hatte platinblondes Haar, stand im güldenen Kleid da und war mit Goldstaub belegt.

Es kam ihm wirklich bekannt vor. Aber wer….oh …DRACO?

Aber wer war dann die Ische in schwarz, mit dem Pech beklebt? Das kann doch nicht etwa…. POTTER!

Oh, nein. Da misch ich mich bestimmt nicht ein. Gerade knutschten die beiden miteinander. Das nutzte Severus um sich durch den Morast zu verdrücken.

Wenn das Lucius wüsste. Der Bengel bekäme den Hosenboden stramm gezogen.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft lief er weiter. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Vor ihm kniete eine junge Frau in Sack und Asche gekleidet. Sie putzte den Boden.

Severus starrte sie an. Verlegen deutete er auf einen Fleck.

„Da ist noch etwas Dreck!"

Die Frau sah auf. „Danke Sir! Sie müssen wissen, meine Stiefmutter ist sehr streng. Sie kontrolliert alles. Sie haben mir damit geholf……AAAAHHHHH NEIN!"

Die Frau heulte laut auf.

„Hätten sie sich nicht die Schuhe abstreifen können?"

Severus sah betreten hinter sich. Die Flucht durch den Morast hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Über das Parkett, welches gerade frisch gesäubert schien zogen sich Severus Fußspuren, dreckig und matschig dahin.

Severus biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

Die junge Frau bekam einen hysterischen Heulkrampf. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab, säuberte alle und verzog sich leise.

_Oh man, nix klappt hier. Ich will nur wieder nach Hause.´_

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und es fing an zu regnen. Severus ahnte, das dies der Beginn eines Unwetters war. Er rannte los, auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf.

Vor einem düsteren Schloss machte er halt.

_Endlich etwas nach meinem Geschmack!´_

Er betrat das Schloss gerade rechtzeitig, bevor das Unwetter los brauste.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand? Ich suche einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht!"

Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte. Er sah auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz eine Schönheit, im güldenen Kleid mit platinblonden, langen Haaren.

„Biest! Endlich bist Du zurück!"

_öhm, Biest? Na Danke!´_

Die Schöne eilte die Treppe hinab auf Severus zu.

„Liebster, ich habe mir bereits Sorgen gemacht."

Erst als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn zärtlich küsste, erkannte Severus wer da in seinen Armen lag. Es war Lucius.

Was für Ferien, sein größter Wunsch erfüllte sich. Seine größte Sehnsucht lag ihm um den Hals. Seine Große Liebe war nun sein. Er liebte diesen Mann, schon seit ihrer Schulzeit.

Doch Moment, Mann? Er spürte eindeutig zwei Brüste, die sich an ihm schmiegten.

Langsam legte er seine Hand darauf. Bitte nicht!

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Severus wachte schweißgebadet auf. Erschrocken blickte er im Dunkeln umher.

Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer in Hogwarts war. Er schaltete das Licht mit einem Zauber ein.

Auf seinem Nachttisch sah er das Buch, in welchem er am Abend zuvor gelesen hatte.

„Mein großer Märchenschatz – gesammelte Werke der Gebrüder Grimm und Hans Christian Andersen"

Beruhigt wollte er sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Was ist los Schatz? Hast Du schlecht geträumt? Es war nur ein Traum, aber wenn Du nicht schlafen kannst, können wir die Zeit auch anders verbringen."

Lucius Stimme drang verführerisch an sein Ohr. Noch bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, drängten sich zwei Brüste an seinen Rücken…

ENDE


End file.
